


Waverly's Three

by SydneyMo



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Conman Gaby, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 18:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15891579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SydneyMo/pseuds/SydneyMo
Summary: Based on a scene from Ocean's Eight. Gaby proves her worth as an agent in a checkout line.





	Waverly's Three

**Author's Note:**

  * For [diadema](https://archiveofourown.org/users/diadema/gifts), [Somedeepmystery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somedeepmystery/gifts), [Festiveviolet31](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Festiveviolet31/gifts).



> Dedicated, of course, to my own fabulous girl-squad (though we haven't robbed the MET Gala...yet...). I'm so lucky to have you all and I love you so very much!

It had been at least two hours since UNCLE had begun their shopping trip and Illya was in no way enjoying himself. They were inside a department store just outside of London and although the overt displays of capitalism had his shoulders set in a firm line, it was the incessant nagging back and forth between his partners that put his teeth on edge.

“You haven’t mastered your basics yet,” Solo said evenly, steering Gaby away from a display of fine jewelry by her elbow. “We’ll get there, but you’ve got to be patient.” Gaby yanked her arm away from the American and glared at him.

“I’m more than capable of handling myself.”

“I’m sure you are-”

“We are wasting time,” Illya grumbled, ushering the two further through the store, ignoring their protests. “We are supposed to meet Waverly at two o’clock, we will be late.” The two ignored him and carried on.

“Which is exactly why you should let me-”

“There’s no sense in-”

“Why don't you just-”

“We’ll be even later when you get arrested for-”

“ _Arrested?”_

Illya sighed heavily and rolled his eyes to the ceiling as Gaby and Solo began to argue in earnest.

“This is pointless,” he murmured more to himself than anyone else before stopping in his tracks causing Gaby to run into his back and Solo to run into her. Solo’s comment about the Three Stooges was left unchallenged.

He turned to Solo. “Let her do it.” 

“ _What?”_ Illya wasn’t sure who sounded more surprised, Gaby or Cowboy.

“Just-” he gestured aimlessly about the trio and looked at Gaby pointedly. She seemed shocked, but at the same time was looking at him with a sparkle of something in her eye. Was she flattered? No, not his Gaby. She was determined.

Solo looked between the two of them and then shrugged, waving her forward.

“Be my guest.”

They watched as she sauntered past them, her attitude and her posture changing as she adopted a feigned persona.

“What…is she doing.” Solo monotoned blandly. “She is supposed to be stealing things, not buying them.” They watched her walk around the makeup counter, sampling perfumes, applying lipstick, taking whatever looked nice to her before she threw them both a wink and approached the checkout desk.

“Wait,” Illya instructed, folding his arms across his chest, a smirk playing about his lips. “Watch.”

“Hello,” they heard Gaby’s accented English from across the room. “I’d like to return these, please.”

The man behind the counter smiled at her, or, more accurately, her breasts, before slowly trailing his eyes up to her face. “How can I be of service, miss?” She smiled at him, seemingly oblivious to his leering gaze.

“I would like to return these.”

“Certainly. And do you have the receipt?”

Gaby’s smile faltered. “No, I’m sorry. But they’re unopened, completely new.”

The man bit his lip. “I am sorry, miss, but I need the receipt in order to make a return.”

“This is ridiculous,” Gaby’s accent became heavier in her anger, however falsified. “These are brand new, I have never used them, but I can’t return them?”

“No, I’m sorry.” He didn’t seem sorry at all, his eyes having made their way back to where the collar of her shirt split to reveal tanned skin. “You can, perhaps, try customer service on the 6th floor? They may be able to help you.”

Gaby took a deep breath, closing her eyes. She could feel the man’s gaze on her but allowed her chest to expand as she took in the air and released it slowly.  
“No, that’s fine.” She opened her eyes. “Could I have a bag, at least, to take this with me?”

“Of course.” He reached underneath the counter and procured a small black bag with bright pink tissue paper. She took it from him, clasping both her hands around his own a bit longer than necessary and giving him her most winning smile.

“Thank you, I appreciate your help.”

Illya watched her roll her eyes when the man was no longer looking at her face and couldn’t help the swell of pride he felt at her cunning trick.

“Smoothly done,” Solo admitted, clapping her lightly on the shoulder and taking the bag from her when she reached the alcove where they had been standing. “Though I’ll admit, I’m surprised you didn’t lose your cool and smack him when he started leering at you like that. I thought maybe Peril would have a go.”

“She didn’t need to,” Illya stated calmly, ignoring the latter part of his statement and offering Gaby his arm.

“No?” Solo allowed the two to lead, following in step behind them.

“No,” Gaby said, not bothering to look over her shoulder at him as she held up a shining gold object in her free hand.

“I stole his watch.”

Solo froze, his mouth open slightly before a low chuckled escaped him.

“Full of surprises, Teller. Full of surprises.”


End file.
